A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Lollirotxox
Summary: Eric is forced to take drastic action, and after one last, sweet night together, will his sincerity and good intentions be enough to earn Sookie's forgiveness? Or will she spend eternity despising her lover, and maker? One-shot.


Authors Note;; Alright, so I'm guilty once again of getting an idea for this one-shot from a song. I draw a lot of inspiration from music and things I love. I cut out a few parts of the song that don't fit for what I have planned for this one-shot, so forgive that for the fans of AVX! I hope you guys like this! It's a bit out there, but I could see it happening under certain circumstances. This is my contribution for the Weekly One-Shot! Big thanks to all my lovelies on the Air Northman forum for answering my vague questions and encouraging me, especially Meads and Mairemor. Love you guys!

**WEEKLY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE: WEEK #20**

**Deadline: Wednesday 7/22 Midnight PST**

**Theme:**

To forgive is an act of compassion. It's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it.

Disclaimer;; Don't own Sookie, Eric, Pam or any other character you may recognize. I also don't own 'A Little Piece Of Heaven', that's all Avenged Sevenfold's. You can listen to this while reading, but it might kill the mood of the first part haha. It's an odd song, but I love it! There's a lot of lyrics at the beginning and the ending, but I suggest reading them if you don't know them because it's pivotal to the story. First lemon for Eric and Sookie, so go easy on me! *Ducks and hides*

* * *

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time?  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design  
Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears,  
Conjuring her deepest fears.  
Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in  
It goes on, and on, and on,  
I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,  
With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever  
'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye.  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies,  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry  
You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start, cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
But baby don't cry_

* * *

"Don't do this."

Her soft, pleading voice accompanied her terrified eyes, as he towered over her, fangs fully drawn and lips curled back to expose them in a menacing grimace.

But his eyes told a different story.

His eyes told her what his mouth could not. That he was deeply regretting having to do this, and he would rather do anything in the world but harm her. And force her against her wishes. But he was left with no other option. Her freedom was an illusion; as much as he loved to indulge her and allow her to do as she wished. He drew the line at this. No way was he going to lose her to _him._

"It is the only way, Sookie." He tried to make her see reason, tried to explain his situation to her. He was not going to lose his bonded and his lover because the greedy King couldn't keep his sticky fingers to himself. He knew Felipe wanted Sookie for his own, and it was only a matter of time before he exerted his authority over Eric to get exactly that. And if Sookie thought Felipe ruling over her would be _anything_ near how Eric treated her, she was sadly mistaken. The only way to escape Felipe's clutches was for her death to come about, indefinitely, permanently.

Or, exactly what he intended to give her.

Immortality, straight from his blood.

Her chin jerked up, a bit of defiance sparking in her eyes. Although her voice was shaky, the words themselves contested to that. "I won't drink it. You can't make me."

Cerulean orbs flashed to the heavens, and he silently prayed to Hlin, his goddess, that he could hold his patience long enough to deal with her ignorance for just a few more moments. "Oh, that's where you're mistaken, dear heart." His tone held just a hint of malice, though it was diluted with reluctance. "I will rip your jaw off if I must, it will heal once you are turned."

Her eyes grew to near impossible proportions, and she knew he wasn't kidding. As reluctant as he was to force this on her, or the eternity of pain he knew she was going to feel, he was set in doing it no matter the price. Her lower lip wobbled a bit. "Eric, please. I don't want to be a vampire…" A single tear escaped, as the helpless feeling that had been slowly growing within her took over. If he was determined, she had no way of stopping him.

He didn't have to explain himself to her, but he also knew that if he didn't she would possibly hate him once he completed his task.

And that, he _couldn't_ deal with.

"Sookie," he sighed, his voice returning to a steady tone. He eased his tight grip off her wrists; he'd had her pinned to the wall of her bedroom after she'd had the brilliant idea to strike at him to keep him back after arguing with him for most of the night. She'd been all fire and resistance, insisting she'd rather die than become one of them.

He just wasn't having that, and he'd said as much to her. The fiery opposition was beginning to falter in her eyes, and he knew his battle was almost won. It was beginning to wear on her. He slid one hand down to affectionately wrap around her waist. Foolish girl. She just didn't understand. His eyes softened and his fangs retracted; one hand rising to stroke gently down her silky hair. "It is the only way, lover. Do you not understand? Don't you see? If I do not do it, it is only a matter of time before Felipe does it himself."

"You don't know that!"

An earth shattering roar escaped him, and the hand that had been lovingly petting her hair slammed into the wall right next to her ear as his fangs ran out again and his eyes flashed in warning. She was pushing him.

Sookie jumped slightly, gazing up at him in fear. He felt disgust rise in him, but if he had to scare her to convince her to comply with his demands, so be it. "I _**do**_ know that! He has already tried to take you for his own!"

He was, of course, referring to the previous week. Felipe had ordered Victor Madden to pay him a visit. Victor had informed him that if he didn't start taking better care of the telepath, the King reserved every right to demand her 'services'. And even if she tried to refuse her vampire or Felipe, there was no way the other vampires let her live her life as she wished, away from the supernatural community. She was just too valuable of an asset to them; for that's all she was. An asset. An asset they would manipulate and force their will upon.

The very idea of that had made Eric want to rip Victor Madden's smug face off, but he knew better than to disrespect a superior. Eric knew very well what 'demanding her services' would mean. She would become a pet to him. He would hold no respect for her will or her wishes.

And it was inevitable that she would be turned, and he could only imagine what the King wielding that power over her would amount to.

And so, he was left with no choice. He would take it into his own hands. She was his. His bonded, his beloved, and it was only fair that he be the one to bring her over. Felipe could order Sookie around to a certain extent as a vampire, yes; but no authority held the right to possess another vampire's child.

"I'd rather die-"

"I will not allow it!" He growled, his gaze boring down into hers. "Not you, Sookie. Not you."

"Eric…" She whimpered, resorting to begging once again, as a few more tears fell from her endlessly blue eyes. Anything, _anything_ but this. She couldn't bear it. She now saw that screaming and fighting him would do no good, he would only over power her. Begging was her last option. "Please, don't…don't make me do this."

Jaw locking at the sight of her tears, he squared his shoulders and stared down at her. It was taking every ounce of resolve inside of him to resist the urge to just give her what she wanted. Her tears were her secret weapons, and he was well aware of it. He felt her panic and her terror flooding across the bond in powerful waves, but he ignored it. He had to do this. For her sake and his. He had to turn her into a creature of the night, just like him, for her own protection. It was the only option.

He would not allow her to die. And he would not allow Felipe to take ownership over her.

She would understand, one day. Even if she hated him until then.

A large, steady hand rose to brush an errant strand of sunshine colored hair from her tear-stained cheeks, long fingers tangling in the silken strands just behind her ear. Her eyes slipped closed, releasing more tears, and his tongue snaked out to lap them up as if that action alone could atone for causing them, savoring the salty taste. His other hand came up to gently cup her jaw, and his lips descended upon hers, moving softly against them in a last attempt to comfort her

The least he could do was make her last human moments bearable.

A crushing feeling of helpless surrender flitted across the bond, whispering against the edge of his brain, and he knew she'd given in. Despair still hung in the atmosphere around them, but he was set on changing that. When her hands weakly rose to press against his chest, he broke the kiss to lean down and hook an arm under her knees and back, respectively, to carry her to the bed.

Gentler than he'd even been with her, he laid his precious treasure back against the fluffed pillows. His hands rubbed up and down her sides, feeling her heat radiate through the thin cotton of her shirt. A pang of sadness hit him. This was the last time he would feel her warmth, seeping into his body and surrounding him; the last time her skin would be this beautifully golden, shimmering in the slight moonlight peeking through her curtains. His hands itched to feel every inch of that skin again, and with nimble fingers he reached down to pop the button on her tight jeans.

Chest rising and falling rapidly with the torrent of emotions that was over taking her right now, her skin tingled under his touch. Running would be futile. He would catch her, and when he did he would only be angrier. And she knew he would hold to his threat of ripping her jaw off if he had to, and she was reluctant to experience that. She knew he wouldn't be insisting on this so much if it wasn't absolutely needed, simply because he knew how much she hated the idea. A deep sorrow was infused into her very being at the moment, knowing the end of her human life was vastly approaching. She couldn't bring herself to relax under his talented touch, but her breath caught in her throat when he fluidly slid down her body, catching the metal of her zipper in his teeth, hooking one of his fangs into the little empty square.

Blazing blue eyes drank her in intently, taking in every inch of her body before locking on hers. When he was sure she wasn't looking away, and her breathing became fast and shallow pants, he tugged the zipper down, letting his chin brush against her denim clad core as he did so. A shudder was his reward, and he retracted his fangs, his intense gaze unwilling to leave her for even the briefest moment.

A curtain of gold spilled over his shoulder, brushing lightly against her exposed panties. She shivered, unable to look away. His eyes were warm and reassuring and…and something else she didn't want to acknowledge. Not just yet.

Those thoughts were shoved from her mind as his fingers curled into the top of her jeans, tugging them purposefully down her legs; the tips of his fingers caressing her newly exposed skin, causing tingles to shoot up her spine and warmth to spread in her belly. The familiar sensation of her body overheating slowly came to the surface, and her panting became that much more concentrated. He was being awfully slow about this, but she would have been lying if she said she didn't appreciate it and it didn't make her heart simply melt. He was trying to be as sweet and affectionate as possible for her last human moments, and she knew it. He was almost overloading her with emotion; he was evoking feelings deep within, and the flutter of his emotions could be felt across the bond, brushing at her mind.

As her jeans cleared her ankles, he tossed them on the floor mindlessly. Grasping her pretty little foot in his hands, his lips trailed up her calf, pressing butterfly kisses to her skin as he made his way up her body. Halting when he reached her inner thighs, he blew a puff of air over her center, eliciting a quiet moan and a shiver. A pleased smile rose as he hooked his fingers into the side of her panties, forcing himself to pull them down as slowly as he had her jeans and not to just rip them, as he was tempted to.

Finally breaking her gaze, he glanced down to take in the sight of her. As her thighs parted, he leaned up once more to tenderly capture her lips. One arm supported his weight next to her head, while the other stroked her cheek, tracing light swirling patterns down her neck and collarbone until it reached the beginning of her shirt. Lifting his weight off her, he pulled the offending garment over her head, almost sighing in relief when she offered no resistance. Tossing the shirt aside as he had her jeans, he bent to taste her heaving chest. The swell of her breasts was spilling over the cups of her bra, and he quickly ridded her of the hindrance.

The familiar craving for his bare skin upon hers overtook her, and she reached up to tug his Fangtasia shirt over his head as well. Her hands traced the hard planes of his chest, marveling, for possibly the hundredth time, at how utterly perfect his body was.

Resuming his task of comforting her, he latched onto a hardening nipple. When she cried out and arched into him, he splayed the fingers of one hand across her soft stomach, caressing the skin before sliding it down, slipping a finger inside of her. She jerked a bit beneath him. Her eyes slipped closed, and he was content to leave them that way for the moment.

Kissing the valley between her breasts, he made his way down her body again, pausing before her core. He glanced up at her, seeing her rosy cheeks and her hair fanned out on her pillow in a mock halo. Mimicking what his mouth had been doing to her breast, he flicked his tongue out over her most sensitive area. He was completely unfazed when her hands tangled in his hair; gripping the strands so hard she almost pulled them out.

He lapped languidly at her core, lazily almost, enjoying the soft mewls of pleasure coming from her and the taste of her essence on his tongue. Her body was gradually relaxing, and that was his goal. Slipping two digits into her, he paced them with his mouth, and grinned wickedly when she began to writhe.

"Eric, please…" She begged, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. His slow motions were making her insides tighten almost painfully, and she was hovering on the brink of release.

"Patience, lover." He murmured into her, closing his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking lightly. She bucked into him, and his free hand curled around her hip to hold her down. He didn't need air so her suffocating him wasn't an issue, but she was throwing him off his rhythm. His fingers probed a little deeper, his already hardened member stiffening even more at the little sounds she was emitting. He couldn't wait to bury himself in her tight, heated flesh, but this was about her right now, not him. He had an eternity to take his fill of her.

A slick sheen of sweat was gleaming over her body, and she was twisting about and ripping at his hair. His pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but both of his hands were busy and he was unwilling to free either one. Her breaths were coming in short bursts, and her back was slowly arching. He knew she was close. Unexpectedly, he pressed his fingers into her as far as he could, and intently rubbed her sweet spot while giving a powerful suckle to the bundle. The two combined would bring her over the edge.

Eyes flashing up to lock on her face, watching in satisfaction as the ecstasy spilled onto her features and she bit her lip to hold back the rising scream, drawing a bit of blood. His fangs ran out a bit, and he removed his mouth from her, rising up onto his knees and straightening his back to undo his belt while she gathered herself. He drank in the sight of her, flushed and gasping for air, and his eyes burned with desire as the demon in him roared for her flesh. Agile fingers began to undo his belt, when smaller hands knocked them away.

A spark of surprise flickering to life within him, he stared at her as she pulled her upper body up, since her legs were trapped between his knees, and fumbled with his belt. In her haste, she ripped the leather a bit but he didn't mind, grinning at her hurried motions. When she finished unlatching the restraints of his jeans, her need consuming her too fully to be as slow and sensual as he had, she pressed her face into his hard stomach. Her tongue traced the contours of his abdominal muscles, mapping every dip and ridge. He groaned, one hand gently cupping the crown of her head and kneading her scalp. Her hands caught the edges of his loosened jeans and simple black silk boxers, she ripped them down his thighs, bringing them almost to his knees.

An amused chuckle rang out, and he was about to shift to his side to kick them off, when Sookie ducked her head from his stomach to his hips, and _bit_ his hipbone.

A growl tore from his throat as he lost control for a moment, throwing her back onto the bed and covering her body with his. Lips crushing into hers with almost bruising force, he reigned himself in and reminded himself to be gentle, affectionate. Her feet rose to push his jeans off his body with her heels; and he kicked them to the floor, grasped her leg and hitched it over his hip. She was winded in anticipation, and stared up at him with wide eyes, only a hint of sorrow seeping through.

He bent to give the hollow of her neck an affectionate nuzzle, positioning his hips in just the right spot. One hand clasped hers, twining their fingers and pressing them into the pillows just above her head, while the other held his weight above her. Without warning, he pushed forward and entered her, momentarily dazed by the pure heat of her surrounding him. They moaned in unison, and her hips arched into him, begging for more. Seated to the hilt, he began to gently rock, just enough to create prickling friction.

Her nails clawed at his shoulder blades, holding on for dear life, as her hips rose to meet his. It became too much for her after a few minutes, the sweet torture of his slow movements, and she whimpered. "Please…"

Unable to deny her, he slid out almost completely, before slowly sliding back in. He felt every inch of her slick, soft flesh gripping him, and knew she felt every hard inch of him moving in her. Her panting returned, and the steady drum of her heart was like music to his ears.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump_.

It was racing faster than usual, and with a bittersweet pang he realized this would be the last time he would hear that sweet music during their joining. He set his pace to match it, as almost a tribute. Every _tha_ he slid out, and _thump_ he filled her again. Already feeling the ache of mourning, he dipped his head, pressing a tender kiss to her breast, right above her heart; saying his silent goodbye.

When he looked up, catching her gaze; her tears were brimming again, and he realized she knew why he had done that. Smiling reassuringly at her, he increased his pace a bit to match her heart beats once again, knowing she was close by the way she clutched his shoulders. Her eyelids began to fall, and he growled softly. "No lover, look at me."

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

Forcing her eyes open, she did as he asked. Drowning in his eyes and the swirling emotion there, the progressively tightening coil in her stomach curled tight, and she was almost there.

"Eric…" She moaned, eyes widening.

Feeling his own approaching orgasm, he pressed his forehead to hers, sharing a few blissfully intense moments before a strangled gasp left her lips. A few tears wet her cheeks as her eyes slammed closed.

He dipped down again, showering the hollow of her neck with soft, open mouthed kisses before a growl tore from his throat. As she tightened around him, contracting and caressing him from the inside, he then allowed his fangs to run fully out. A single, crimson tear escaped as he buried his fangs and his member in her simultaneously, the delightful nectar that was her blood flooded his mouth, making his bursting release that much better.

A scream left her as she convulsed with the mind blowing orgasm that swept over her, and she was only dimly aware that he was draining the life from her. This heavenly ignorance lasted only a few moments however, before she came crashing down and panic slammed her.

"Eric!" She cried out, clawing at his shoulder blades and trying to turn her head so he would be dislodged.

A warning snarl left him, not threatening just telling her to keep still, and his hand tightened around the trembling fingers his laced with. She stilled, clutching his body to hers so tightly that had he been human, he would not have been able to breath.

Savoring each sweet mouthful, he gulped down the very essence of her life, feeling her invade his mind with every draw, until finally her grip began to weaken. The fingers digging into his back deep enough to draw blood loosened, and fell limply to the bed.

_Tha-…thump. Tha-…thump. Tha-…thump._

Lifting his head, he bit into his lower lip, as well as slicing his tongue on his own fang, he captured her warm lips. When she tasted the metallic liquid, she obligingly suckled as much as she could in her weakened state, licking the blood from his lips.

It wouldn't be enough blood to turn her yet, but he could do the rest when she was too far gone to notice. The least vampire like this was for her, the better.

He felt her consciousness slipping, her body growing pliant under his. With one last, bloody kiss, her head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes closed. Terror was waving across the bond, but also a strange sense of peacefulness.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, murmuring a heartfelt apology in his native tongue, before carefully sliding down her body to rest his ear against her breast to hear the last few thumps of her heart. He kept his hand tightly twined in hers, offering as much support as he could.

He bit into his other wrist, deep enough so that it wouldn't heal before he needed the blood in her. The second her heart stopped he had to get it into her system. He listened, closing his eyes, a sadness welling in him.

_Tha-……thump. Tha-……thump. Tha-………_

Nothing.

He rose, pressing his wrist into her open mouth and allowing the blood to drip. Releasing her limp fingers and bringing his hand up to lightly massage her throat, he made sure the blood slid down, giving her enough that he was certain she would be very strong when she awoke.

When the act was completed, he simply lay back down on her, covering her body with his and resting his ear over the spot where her heart no longer beat. He knew he should call Pam, tell her to get a coffin ready and prepare to alert her loved ones. Should he tell them the truth? Would she want that? Would she want to continue to see everyone, as she would be?

They would discuss it when she rose.

For the moment, all he wished was to lay here, savoring the last warmth of her body as it seeped out, leaving her body forever cold against his.

* * *

The night was bitter and chilly; the howling wind whipping his hair against his face. He didn't pay any mind to it, as he leaned against the tree nearest her grave. It was the third night, the night she would awake. A shovel lay just beside him, the gleaming tip of it saturated with the freshly unearthed dirt that had lain on her coffin. He hadn't wanted to pull her coffin out of the ground, for fear of jostling her within and awaking her before she was ready. His patience was wearing thin however, and a flutter of nervousness rose. Her reaction would be a complete mystery to him. Her last moments she had been tender with him, but now that she had an eternity in front of her, he wasn't sure if she would accept him.

And, knowing how her stubborn mind worked, he was afraid she would try to meet the dawn. He'd exert any means necessary to prevent that, and one day she would be grateful. One day.

Until then, he was more than content to spend forever making it up to her.

Pam was only a phone call away if he required her presence, which offered a bit of comfort to him. Sookie had always liked Pam. But would she still see them in the same light? Since she'd been bonded to him, their sire and child bond was sure to be even more powerful. That could be both a dangerous and a wondrous thing.

He was pulled from his reverie as a groggy awareness brushed his mind, and the sounds of shuffling drifted from her closed coffin. He smiled.

She had risen.

Panic took place of the misty awareness, and he strode over to the coffin, effortlessly popping the lid and peering down at her. One hand reached out, offering.

She stared up at him, her eyes blank as she took in everything that rushed into her. He was beautiful; the moonlight reflecting on his pale skin, making it glow in that slight way only she seemed to see. A gentle smile tugged at his lips, and when she reached up to grasp his hand, she noticed her own skin glowing, matching his.

Tugging her up, she gracefully rose to her feet, and he pulled her out of the ground, setting her completely on her feet in front of him. His fingers rose to stroke her hair, shiny and cascading over her shoulders. She was clad in a pair of comfortable jeans he knew to be her favorite pair, and a white cotton slim fitting short sleeved shirt. After her funeral, he'd snuck back to the coffin before they'd buried her and changed her out of the elegant frosty blue dress she'd been in, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible when she rose.

"Welcome back, lover." He whispered warmly, bending down to claim her lips.

_**WHACK!**_

A stinging pain shot through the left side of his face, and his eyes widened in amusement when he realized why. Her hand had flown so fast he'd barely been prepared, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her demeanor.

"How _dare_ you!" She shrieked, raising her hand to slap him again. He caught her wrist, holding it at bay. Her slaps hurt a bit more now that she was vampire. "You-You…!"

"Glad to see you're feeling like yourself. Are you going to strike at me again, or can I rest assured that if I release you I won't have to subdue you?"

"Subdue…" Her eyes grew wide, and she growled. Her fangs ran out, and her almost ethereal beauty jolted him suddenly. She had been gorgeous when human, yes, but now…

She was damn perfect now, and a sense of pride washed over him. She was perfect, and she was his.

She hadn't seemed to notice her fangs, or the primal growling tearing from her throat. His heart soared at the sound. She was going to be a magnificent vampire.

"You couldn't subdue me if you _tried_, Eric Northman, you right bastard!" She growled, ripping her hand from his grasp and clenching them into tight fists by her hips. "I could kill you!"

He didn't bother to mention that he very well _could_ subdue her by a simple order, but he never planned to exert that power over her unless under extenuating circumstances. She would resent him for all of her unlife if he were to wield that power. Rage was coming off her in waves, and he figured it was better to let her get it out before trying to reason with her. Her spitfire personality wouldn't allow her to just take this in without lashing out at him, and he was prepared to take whatever she dished out.

"I-God, Eric! How could you do this? You knew I didn't want to be…You knew! And you did it anyway, you high handed _dick_!"

He chuckled at her choice of words, her cute accent making her seem about as threatening as a box of kittens.

"I could- Oh, I could just rip you to shreds! I begged, _begged_, you, Eric!"

Unable to help it, he smirked and allowed the comment that rose in his mind to leak out.

"If I recall correctly, that's not all you begged for."

Her eyes flashed wildly, and before he knew what was happening, her fist collided with his cheek with enough force to make him stumble back a step. Well, he'd done a good job at making her strong, at least. It took a lot to knock him back.

She didn't bother with words, but a feral snarl tore from her throat and she jumped at him, her shiny new instincts taking over. Her fists flew, pounding every ounce of him she could reach. And he took it like a man, letting her get it out. It didn't hurt too terribly much, and he was well aware that he deserved it.

With every hit, a bit of anger seemed to drain out of her as she pushed him back a few feet, until she put all her might into a single punch to his jaw, knocking him back again and bringing his legs out from under him across a gravestone.

_Her_ gravestone.

He tumbled back, catching himself on the edges of the grave, and his patience waned. He'd let her get it out.

Flying to his feet faster than even her enhanced vision could catch, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground, hands held securely above her head. He trapped her flailing legs under his body, and rested a bit more of his weight than he normally would on her.

"Are you done now?" He questioned, gazing down into her raging eyes.

"Not nearly!"

He sighed, hoping that her burst of anger had been the last of it, but knew her well enough to know this was only the beginning of it.

"You took my life, Eric!"

"I had no choice!" He growled, irritation flaring.

"There's always a fucking choice!" Freeing her hands, she shoved his shoulders enough to slip out from under him, rising to her feet with fluid grace.

After turning and landing on his back, he was towering over her. Angry, blood red tears were leaking from her eyes, and she turned her back on him in frustration.

He'd have to teach her better than that. You never turn your back on another vampire. It was harmless enough, as he would not hurt her, but it was a valuable lesson she would have to learn. A sigh escaped him, and he stepped forward and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I apologize to you, truly. I am sorry that this was not what you wanted, and you were forced into it. But, while I regret causing you this pain, I do not regret saving you from what inevitably awaited."

"You're a selfish bastard!" She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She noticed, with a bit of horror, that instead of the translucent liquid sliding down her fingers, it was now blood. Despair, resentment and a flurry of other emotions surfaced, and she felt overwhelmed. "I'll never forgive you for this, Eric. Never."

His features fell for the briefest moment, a pang of hurt flaring in his chest, before he composed himself.

He had to make her see.

Although he wasn't afraid of her, he knew a freshly made vampire was a loaded gun; he didn't want her any more upset than need be. He hesitantly stepped forward, leaving only inches between his chest and her back, and placed both hands on her shoulders now. "Sookie. My lover. Do you really suppose I would have done this if I had any other choice?"

"There's always…" She choked off, head bowing as more blood tears ran down her face.

"Not in this situation, Dear One. I am selfish. I will readily admit to this. But you must understand that I would never have imposed my will upon you in this way unless it was for your protection."

She made a noise as if to interrupt him, but he gently spun her to face him and cupped her face lovingly, staring into the red rimmed, tormented eyes. "I am deeply sorry. And I ask for your forgiveness. Sookie, you are vampire now, and not only vampire but you are my child. No one will harm you, now. No matter how the King wills it, it is unforgivable to harm or even touch another vampire's child without his permission."

It went without saying that he would never give that permission.

"I will spend eternity making this up to you, my lover. But I hope that one day you will understand." He brushed the hair from her eyes, and cupped her jaw much like he had just before he'd carried her to the bed that fateful night. "I do know that this was the very last thing you would have wanted, but what's done is done."

"Nothing you can do-"

"Then I will keep trying." He cut her off, tilting his head a bit. "Anything you want, lover. I am here."

She considered his words, feeling his honest sincerity across the bond that was only strengthened by this new connection, silent tears still streaming down her face. He bent forward, tongue sneaking out to lick them up. Her blood was as sweet as it was when she had been human, and he was grateful for that small pardon.

He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she weighed her options. Sookie was a smart girl. He opened the bond fully, letting every emotion and thought that had tormented him for days be known to her.

She gasped at the onslaught of information, her lips turning down in a frown. Her eyes shone again, and she looked up at him.

Finally, she understood.

After a few almost unbearable moments, she reached up to cup his cheek like he had done. "I am still angry at you. I will be angry at you for a very long time." Her words were carefully measured, trying to get just the right point across. "But, you're right. There's nothing to be done now, and I won't sink so low as to ending my life to escape this. I know you will…take care of me," the words left her with only the slightest hint of resentment, and a tiny smile flickered on his lips. Even as his child she was still loath to be coddled. "I might as well make the best of this. So…"

A peacefulness sparked in her eyes, and he knew that through his words and the bond, she knew. She understood why he had done it, even if she hated it. Her maturity surprised him, as his Sookie was known to throw rather childish tantrums at times, but she'd also shown countless times she could take things in stride. She was a headstrong, stubborn willed woman, and she wouldn't let anything bring her down if she could help it.

He was proud of her.

"So I forgive you, Eric."

Encasing her within his embrace, he inhaled the marvelous scent of her, letting it wash over his entire being. And a wave of relief rushed over him when her arms in turn embraced him back. The atmosphere was light and yet somehow intense at the same time, and he idly wondered where this left them. How would they proceed? Yes, it was uncommon for vampires to be together for large amounts of time because of their unwillingness to allow another being power over them. But he had trusted her as a human, as his bonded, and now she was his child. She knew he would never intentionally harm her. And he knew she would never harm him willingly, either.

He'd already claimed her as his before this had all happened, and it only seemed right that they make it official. The irony was not lost on him, that they hadn't even outright admitted their love for one another. But she was his for always now, and although he hadn't spoken it, he knew he loved her.

And now she had no logic and reasons to hide behind, to deny her love for him.

Only one logical thing to do now.

He pulled back just enough to look at her face, smiling at her encouragingly. When a slightly watery smile answered him, he took her hand. "Marry me."

Her eyes grew wide, and he threw his head back and laughed.

Oh, this eternity ahead was going to be very interesting, indeed.

* * *

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave  
I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
I will suffer for so long (What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you (I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do (Well then I'll grant you one chance)  
And if it's not enough (If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough (Not enough)  
Try again (Try again)  
And again (And again)  
Over and over again  
We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have wedding, have a wedding,  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry  
You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry_

* * *

Authors Note; Whew! That took some work. A big snuggley hug to , who beta'd this TWICE for me, and gave wonderful suggestions and helped the flow smooth out. Love ya Meads! Go read her story The A.S.S. Pack if you're looking for a laugh, or Forgive The Night for somethng angsty! She's awesomeee.

Reviews are like crack, and this is on author that's fiendin' for a hit! I hope you all enjoyed this, I worked very hard on this. The Wonderland Beyond Fangtasia was just a free lance, get it out of my mind thing. This one, I actually tried for. So let me know what you think, please! Reading a story and not reviewing is like raping it! We authors work hard on these things. Big Viking kisses to all.

-Lollirot


End file.
